Pool Time
by Shiego627
Summary: Hey everyone I'm Back with another story to tell to what happens to the Herd and the Portal Gang, so what if those creatures from ice age 2 weren't crush by that rock, what if their alive, what if the flood is back you just have to read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm back with another story and I have it all plan out :) and I change the way I write my story, Emma, Anna and Yasmin will only be shown in a cameo appearance.

And I change the story title to **"Pool Time" and some of my characters won't be in this story but only four that will be Bea, Rose, Arra and Patricia only.**

So without further a due please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone was enjoying their summer vacation for the past months but since its Ice age a blizzard came a week ago, when the blizzard was gone it made a bowl around the place with water inside the ice.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Summer time" Kyle shouted out and dive in to the pool that the brat pack, Ethan, Peaches and every single teenager in the island made.<p>

"Woo hoo, the pool is amazing!" Peaches shouted out and splash some of her friends.

"Peaches don't stay in the water too long" Manny told his daughter.

"I know dad" Peaches told him while swimming.

"Manny!" Ellie called out to her husband.

"Yeah?" Manny asks.

"Emma, Anna and Yasmin are going now" Ellie said to him.

"Oh right, right" Manny said and went to the place where the portal is.

"Don't worry Mr. Manfred I will take good care of them" P. Duncan said to him.

"Thank you" Manny said to him.

"Well bye dad" Emma said to him and hug him for a short while.

"Yasmin you've got to try the cotton candy its just like sugar berries" Sarah told her.

"Got it" Yasmin agreed and went to Emma.

"Good luck" Hedwig said to Anna.

"Thanks" Anna said and they went in the portal with P. Duncan.

* * *

><p><strong>The Portal disappeared.<strong>

**The Herd went back to the pool.**

**Mary Jean and the Portal gang were enjoying their time in the pool like there was no tomorrow but one mammal didn't join in.**

* * *

><p>"Unika come on in the waters great" Mary Jean told her.<p>

"No thanks I just ate" Unika told her and went somewhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>Mary Jean noticed that whenever she tried to convince Unika to join her in swimming, she always makes excuses most of them are about eating.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Unika isn't coming in again" Her older brother, Joven asks.<p>

"Yep I'm getting worried of her" Mary Jean told him.

"Don't worry about it she's just like you so she'll tell you soon" Joven told her and got out of the pool.

"Right" Mary Jean agreed and followed her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Unika went to the river where she always get fish for the past months.<strong>

**She did wanted to go in the pool with her friends but she had three problems : one she can't swim, two when she almost got killed in the fight with Kravon by almost dying in the ocean with sharks in it, and three she had a horrible of it when she was about five years old.**

**She couldn't tell anyone about it but she will when the time is right.**

**Her thoughts were interrupted by Alan.**

* * *

><p>"Unika?" Alan went\flied up to her.<p>

"Yeah Alan?" Unika asks the only friendly vulture who is also in love with a leopard.

"Can I hang out with you?" Alan asks.

"Sure" Unika agreed and allowed him to ride on her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Herd they were trying to help Sid from getting beat'n up by kids and Kyle from getting beat'n up by girls.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Guys that is the last time we have to help you" Diego told the two sloths.<p>

"And that's the last time I'm also going to help" Joven told them.

"What were you two thinking?" Manny asks angrily.

"Well I still wanted to open my camp but since you guys don't think I can do anything then fine" Sid said and walk away.

"And I was trying to get a girl to like me because I've been jealous of Joven"Kyle said to them.

"I do not get girls to like me" Joven told him when Veronica called out to him.

"Joven are you coming in the pool with us?" Veronica called out to him in a flirthy way with other girl sabers beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Joven looks back at Kyle to see him doing his "I told you so" face while Mary Jean was growling at Veronica.<strong>

**Kyle walked away as well.**

**The Herd was about to follow them and say they were sorry but a beaver kid interrupted.**

* * *

><p>"Hey let's play pin the tail on the mammoth" He said and all the other kids agreed and was going up to them.<p>

"Guys!" The Herd shouted to the two sloths worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kyle and Sid...<strong>

"Don't worry Kyle we'll show them" Sid told him when they saw the Eviscerator and they both had the same idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Herd, the possums did some tricks to stop the kids from attacking them and it work.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good job guys" Hedwig told them.<p>

"No problemo" Eddie told her.

"And I am glad you did that because I am not going to make this fur a mess" Mary Jean told them.

"Seriously MJ seriously" Shira said slightly annoyed.

"Hey I'm a teen I need my fur good" Mary Jean told her.

"Hey Sarah, can I asks a question" Billy the glyptodons asks.

"Sure?" Sarah agreed.

"How come Unika doesn't want to go in the water?" Billy asks, Sarah stayed silent.

"Yeah is she scared" Cindy said and Ashley answered.

"What are you saying she was the one that beat up that mean wolf" Ashley told the aardvark.

""Yeah Cindy" James told her.

"Yeah sorry must have forgot about it" Cindy said and while the kids were talking the Herd already went away.

"You know guys the kids are right, why doesn't Unika go swim in the pools?" Ellie asks.

"No idea, all we know she's been making excuses mostly about eating" Joven told her.

"She's not afraid or something she just had a very bad memory of it" Hedwig added.

"And where exactly is she?" Louis asks.

"No idea but that's Unika for you" Peaches told her best friend.

"But she wasn't like that back at the human world" Jheryle told her putting his leather brown jacket on.

"Now that's something that change from her" Mike told them when they heard the armadillo known as Fast Tony talking again in front of a crowd.

"Folks I will like to show you the new way of using snow you can kind in it, sleep on it and even make your own house with it" Fast Tony told them, the Herd and Portal Gang just sigh in annoyance when Fast Tony went up to Joven.

"Now look at this handsome face of his" Fast Tony pointed at his face.

"Tell us Justin-" Fast Tony was cut of by Joven.

"Joven" Joven corrected him.

"Yeah yeah, tell me what is your secret of making yourself good-looking" Fast Tony asks while everyone stared but for the herd and portal gang they just look annoyed at the armadillo.

"I don't have a secret, this is my natural face" Joven told him.

"Oh come on, what about you Jake" Fast Tony pointed at Jheryle.

"Jheryle...and I thought Granny forgets our names" Jheryle said but whispered the last part.

"Folks look at that hair you can even make it cooler by using my new fur or hair gel" Fast Tony said and rub some on Jheryle's spikes on his head.

"Hey!" Jheryle shouted annoyed while trying to rub it off.

"See look at that shine" Fast Tony said butto every one's eyes Jheryle looks like he put glitter on his spikes.

"MY SPIKES!" Jheryle shouted worriedly looking at his spikes while the possums started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Manny grab the armadillo and was about to throw him when someone interrupted.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Two sloths are on the eviscerator!" A Beaver shouted while pointing.<p>

"Please tell me does sloths aren't our sloths" Diego said and look up to see it was Sid and Kyle.

"Great" Shira said slightly annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>With Unika and Alan...<strong>

**Unika was still walking around with Alan on her back when she saw a vision came in her head and she saw it was like the dam from ice age 2 crack open since it was starting to melt.**

**Unika felt worried for a while when both her and Alan heard that animal and look up.**

**They also saw Sid and Kyle on the eviscerator.**

* * *

><p>"Ah oh, what are those two thinking!" Unika shouted and ran over there while Alan followed by air.<p> 


	2. Ice Melting again

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND STUFF THAT I DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME ANYMORE BUT NOW I CAN UPDATE.**

**P.s The wolves like Liam are now at their island and not in this**

* * *

><p><strong>(Unika's POV)<strong>

Me and Alan came to see everyone all gathered around until they saw the herd.

"Herd!" I called out to them with Alan.

"Unika we might have a little problem" Sarah told me.

"More like a major problem" Peaches added.

"I already know about that...I saw them when I passed by" I told them and looked up the eviscerator.

"So how are we going to get both of them down?" Shira asks us.

"The same way from Ice Age 2...go up to there" I told her and started going to the eviscerator.

"Here we go" Manny said and followed me with Mike.

"Wait for us" Joven said with Diego and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>(No One's POV)<strong>

"Alright one, two..." Sid was cut off when Manny stop him and Kyle.

"Come on you two the last thing we need is you both going to the hospital" Unika told them.

"Not until we get respect" Sid told him.

"Sid the only respect that you and Kyle will get is respect from the dead" Manny told them.

"Again Manny they can't be that stupid" Diego told him.

Sid and Kyle got ready to jump.

"But we've been wrong before" Joven added.

"Geronimo!" Sid and Kyle stop from jumping when both Manny and Mike grab them and threw them behind them but also sliding down toward the sabers.

"Hey watch it!" Diego was cut of when Manny and Mike along with the sloths accidentally push the sabers to flat ice.

"Sorry guys" Mike told them and all three sabers started to stand up when the ice below them started to crack.

"What?" Unika looked around and started running to where the mammoths and sloths were with Diego and Joven.

Some water touched her back right leg that made her jolt and threw herself on Mike while the other two went in the water but got out safely.

"Unika...claws" Mike said with pain in his voice and Unika went of him.

"Sorry Mike...it was just a jolt" Unika told him when Manny called out to them.

"Guys it's happening again" Manny told them and the others were in shock to see the ice is melting again.

"We've gotta warn everyone else" Mike told them.

"I can't believe I live here its full of melting ice already" Kyle said and jump three times making a sound underneat.

Everyone looked down and looked back at Kyle.

"What?" Kyle asks when the ice below them crack making them fall.

"Not again!" Manny shouted with Diego and Sid on him, Mike with Kyle, Joven and Unika.

And all of them started falling down the eviscerator and every animal saw them and moved out of the way before they got hit.

Eventually they stop by going in the water but Unika landed on the ground.

"Manny!" Ellie called out to him.

"I'm alright" Manny told her, Diego and Sid got of him so did Joven and Kyle on Mike.

"What happen up there?" Peaches asks.

"The ice is melting again" Mike told her and everyone gasp.

"Not again" An arrdbark said in annoyance.

"That can't happen again" Steffie said when a vulture answered **(No not Alan)**.

"The floods coming again alright" The vulture known a Lone Gunslinger said and was standing on a branch.

"Uncle" Alan said.

"Uncle?" Princess asks in confusion.

"What do you want bird?" Lial asks in annoyance while Jessica stayed by his side.

"Just telling everyone that this time one of you won't survive since the boat out side the ice and your in a bowl no way out" Lone Gunslinger said.

"But uncle there's a big rock here too just at the end of the island it can save them" Alan told him.

"As usual Alan you are correct but I don't think they'll make it" Lone Gunslinger was cut off by Unika grabbing his neck with a furious face.

"We'll make it, you little bird" Unika told him with a little venom in her voice and let go of him.

"Fine then just here me out,kitty we all won't survive" Lone Gunlinger said but also landed on the ground because Unika cut the tree with her claws.

"I forget to not ever call you by that name" Lone Gunslinger remember.

"And you better not forget it" Sarah told him with Hedwig by her side.

"Fine and good luck since you all only have three days" The vulture said and flew away.

"I still can't believe he's my uncle" Alan told them.

"I feel sorry for you Alan" Princess told him and nudge him a little that made him blush.

"Maybe Alan can show us the way" Joven suggested and Princess smiled with a little blush.

"Yeah your right" Princess said.

Mary Jean growled in the background, Cristy and Unika notices this.

"I hope we can survive this with out blood shed" Cristy told Unika.

"True" Unika agreed.

"Alright everyone let's go to that rock " Manny announce and all of them moved.

"Another day is always an adventure"Carl said and started walking.

"Hey wait up Ellie!" Crash called out to his adopted sister with Eddie following and going on their sister's head.

"Sarah you coming" Andre asks looking back at Sarah.

"I'm just going to stay with Unika, Hedwig and Mary Jean" Sarah told him.

"Okay" Andre said and followed his twin brother.

"Why can't everything be in peace" Louis said and went beside Peaches.

"Unika do you really think we'll survive this?" Hedwig asks her BFF.

"No idea but it can't be worst than fighting wolves and dinosaurs" Unika told her.

"No offence, Cristy and Lial" Unika told them with a shy smile.

"Offence taken" Lial told her.

"Let's go!" Jessica and Katrina shouted in joy and started walking.

Sarah went on Hedwig's back and followed everyone else.

Unika stayed for a while when she felt something in one of the ice that was just flouting on water.

She stared at it for a while when Jheryle called out.

"Unika let's go!" Jheryle called out.

Unika looked back at the ice for a while and started to follow the others.

While she wasn't looking the ice turn to see the two sea creatures that nearly killed Manny.

The Cretaceous eye move looking at Unika.

* * *

><p><strong>There finish I hope you all enjoyed that I will be updating maybe at Saturday please leave a review.<strong>


End file.
